despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Minions Paradise/Trivia
}}}|General | }}}/Trivia|Trivia | }}}/Gallery|Gallery | This= } }} The game was given a soft launch (in New Zealand only) since April 2015 and was later given an official release and has been globally available to download in October 13 of the same year. The characters in the game are mostly from Despicable Me 2 and Minions. Sometimes by filling some favors of some characters, the player can unlock new characters and their new stories, and Phil needs to help them produce some stuffs and souvenirs. Characters Notable Minions *''Phil'' *''Kevin'' *''Stuart'' *''Bob'' *''French Maid'' *''Bee-do'' *''Traveling Sales Minion'' Villains *''Professor Flux'' *''Mr. Spikey'' *''Glam Slammer'' *''Frankie Fishlips'' In a level, there are several goals that party points can reach, and the points are from playing mini-games, recreation activities, or making mixed stuffs. When the total point is enough, Parties are then unlocked and these characters can be invited as guest. They are often bring boosters, such as making stuffs or playing recreations in twice speed. Resources These are some basic resources minions are able to help Phil to make: *''Coconut'' *''Gas Cloud'' *''Bamboo'' *''Razor Clam'' *''Ice'' *''Spider Web'' *''Banana'' *''Piranha'' *''Battery'' *''Firefly'' *''Rubber'' *''Chili Pepper'' *''Paper'' *''Honey'' *''Radioactive Lava'' Mix Stuff Mix stuffs are made of resources, and they are important products to be turned in the party supplies (favors) in the Celebration Station. Villain Stuffs By completing master plans by a villain (currently Professor Flux), the player can be rewarded with many prizes, and they can unlock villain stuffs as commemoration. *''Earthquake Machine'' *''Heat Ray'' *''Lotto Sequencer'' *''Force Field Generator'' *''Teleporter'' *''Hologram Projector'' *''Trojan Unicorn'' This article is about some of the locations in Minions Paradise. Notable Locations *''Phil's Bar'' *''Celebration Station'' *''Storage'' *''Villain Island'' *''Villain Lair'' *''Minion Level-Up Building'' Mini-Games Minions are also like mini-games, and when the goal is achieved, the player will be awarded pieces of Totem Pole. *''Fishing Frenzy'' *''Water Slide Dive'' *''Topiary Treasure Hunt'' *''Mango Toss'' *''Butterfly Catch'' Distractivities There are also some additional mini-game locations can be unlocked by Sand Dollars or Doubloons, and they are referred as Distractivities in the game menu. These mini-games can be played by Minions, and they can get party points after being played. They can also being put more than one times in different places on the island if more sand dollars or doubloons are spent. Trivia *The main character, Phil, is slightly redesigned in the game; his appearance is different from all of the current Despicable Me films. *A cruise of Villain-Con's logo can be seen at the farther sea away from the island, and it goes by occasionally, with some villains (such as Professor Flux and Frankie Fishlips) on the ship; after the tasks from the villain are done, the cruise would be gone. *Before the release of The Secret Life of Pets, an icon with Max, which links to the game The Secret Life of Pets: Unleashed via the default app store, was put at the lower right corner of the screen. The icon has been there since, as both game are developed by EA. *After announcing the retiring news of the game, the game is removed from App Store. Later, in the next day, the game's name in Google Play was replaced with ZZSUNSET Minions Paradise™, and only those who downloaded the game could see it. This is the standard process that Electronic Arts deals with the retiring game. Category:Trivia